Taichi Chasers BOTN Early Years
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: This is a prequel to my other story, Taichi Chasers Battle of the Three Nations. Will start at Chasers birth and end by the time Ryu goes on his training trip. To all my supporters thank you and I hope you like it.


Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

Sorry for the wait had a lot of things to do and there were other stories that I decided to work on before this. I hope that you like it. This is going to be a spin off of my very first story, Taichi Chasers Battle of the Three Nations. It will be start when the Chasers were born and will end at the point where Ryu goes on the training trip. It will pretty much be a complete walkthrough of the early lives of everyone in the Taichi Chasers show and any OC's that I added of course.

This will be my second Taichi Chasers story and there will be another one, a crossover, coming soon. I hope that you like what I have to offer.

This chapter will pretty much just bring everyone into the world, it may be a little boring so please be a little patient.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Taichi Chasers. All I own are any OC's and maybe some original moves and abilities.

Taichi Chasers: Battle of the Three Nations: The Early Years

The Phoenician Capital on Sun

In the royal palace

The king paced outside his chamber doors as he waited for the queen to give birth to their second child, Ryu. Crystal, their first child and daughter, was in the room with his wife and was helping the royal doctors with the birth. He had been pacing outside the chambers for the past hour and soon he was rewarded as he heard the sound of the baby's cries. He looked expectantly at the chamber doors waiting for the doctors or his daughter to bring out the baby for him to see or at least give him some news.

The doors swung open and Crystal came out with the baby in her arms. She walked up to her father and carefully handed him the little bundle.

"It's a boy, Daddy! I have a little brother!" Crystal said excitedly as she bounced around her father, "Oh and mommy says that it's okay for you to come in now."

The king and Crystal walked into the chamber with the baby to the queen's bedside. He handed his wife the baby before saying, "The kingdom has gained a strong and healthy prince and the heir to the throne. I wish that he will have a normal childhood and grow to be a strong, kind-hearted, and wise king. But dark clouds are gathering along the horizon and I think that the Dragonoids are going to strike soon. We must be prepared for anything. But for now let us celebrate the birth of a fine young prince into the royal line of the Phoenicians. We need to plan for getting our little prince his princess as well."

In the hospital nearest to the house of General Aidan

General Aidan was pacing outside of a Tigeroid hospital room as his wife gave birth to his fourth child. His three other daughters were in the room with their mother helping in whatever way they could. His other daughters were about the same age as the Phoenician princess Crystal and they knew that the king was expecting a child. General Aidan and the Phoenician king were great friends and had an agreement saying that whenever the king had a son, his daughters would become his queens to allow for ensured progression of the Phoenician line.

After a while he heard the crying of the baby, he looked expectantly at the doors of the hospital room for anyone to give him the all clear. He didn't wait long as his oldest daughter walked out and said, "Daddy, you can come in now."

"Coming." General Aidan said as he walked into the room.

He and his oldest daughter walked over to the bed, where his other two daughters and wife were fawning over the little bundle in his wife's arms. He bent over and carefully took his newest child in a cradle hold.

"Honey, it's a girl. We have another daughter! What should her name be?" his wife asked.

"Ummm... This is going to be a hard one. But of all the names that we have come up with, I like Sena the best, Honey." General Aidan said as he cooed at his newborn daughter.

"Okay, then Sena it is. I hope that one day she will be just as brave as her father and become a powerful TaiChi Master." General Aidan's wife said.

In the hospital, in a room down the hall

Another general of the Tigeroids, General Zhu, was with his wife and his newborn son, the first child that he had.

"He's beautiful, what should we name him, dear?" General Zhu asked his wife.

"Let's name him Finn. I believe that one day he will be as brave and strong as he father." his wife said.

"Finn... I like that name." General Zhu said.

Finn's parents were killed in the first onslaught of the Dragonoids attack, leaving him to be an orphan. He would be taken in by the royal family of the Phoenicians, but he never forgot the pain of losing his parents and he strove to improve. He became great friends with Ryu and Ryu would be his only friend before he joined the TaiChi Chasers.

Down the hall in another room

General Dohan and his wife were celebrating the birth of their fourth child, a boy. He was a big baby for his age and was already a very feisty one.

"HAHAHA! Look at the little rascal. What are we going to call our little warrior?" General Dohan asked his wife.

"Let's name him Donha, after your father. He'll grow up to become a proud and powerful General, just like his father." his wife said.  
Donha's parents didn't live for much longer after that. They were in the same squad as Finn's parents and everyone in that squad except two people were eliminated. Donha was adopted by Komorka and trained under her for many years, improving and dreaming of the day that he could get revenge. His were already in the Tigeroid army as generals and came by to check on him time to time.

In a little house in the middle of nowhere

A Dragonoid General Kirva and his TIgeroid wife Laura were in their house in the middle of a forest hidden away from everyone. They were packing their things and getting ready to get away from Sun to build a new life together on Earth. They had a son, named Rai that was barely a day old. They knew that as the Dragonoids and Tigeroids drifted apart and clashed they would never be able to be together. They finished packing and opened a dimensional gate to Earth.

"Laura, dear. Are you sure that you want to do this?" Kirva asked, "Leaving behind everything that defines us, our history, nations, our friends and family?"

"I'll do whatever is necessary to be with you. We're going to a place without conflict and that's what I want for our little Rai." Laura said, "Let's go."

They stepped into the gate and traveled to Earth to build a new life, away from the conflict. They wouldn't be seen again for many years.

In a hospital in the capital of The Tigeroid Nation

General Tora and his wife were cooing over their newborn son Tori. They were glad that Tori looked like a happy child and wanted him to have a happy childhood before going on to become a proud TaiChi Master later in life. Tora and his wife weren't lucky enough to see Tori grow up. They had brought Tori along on a mission that they were sent on and their squad ended up getting demolished. They managed to get onto the Tiger Airship and flew to a dimensional gate that brought them to Earth, but sadly they were shot down by a Dragonoid ship that followed them. Tori was found in the remains of the Airship and brought to a nearby orphanage where he would stay before joining the Chasers.

In the Capital of the Dragonoid Nation

Dragonslayer Military school

Luka, Jahara, Ave, and Garnia were all sitting in class as they listened to their teacher rant on about how powerful the Dragonoids were and how they should rule the world. They were taught how to "properly" use their Taichi abilities and how to become the perfect soldier. Ave was a little ADHD not being able to sit still in his seat for more than ten minutes, Garnia completely tuned out the teacher and instead took to beating up the student next to him. Luka paid attention to the teacher and diligently took notes and tried to understand the lesson, while Jahara stared at him and daydreamed about the day that they would get married.

AN:

Well this is it. The first chapter.

I hope you liked it.

Please review and give me any ideas that you have.

Thank you for reading.

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


End file.
